Armand Krol (New Earth)
and also when it came to vigilantism - particularly, his reluctance to bring down the cowled crusader known as Batman. Kroll always suggested that the GCPD needed a new Commissioner, but restrained from removing Gordon. Knightfall After the massive breakout at Arkham Asylum, Krol made Gordon fully responsible for the consequences and gave him 24 hours to get the situation under control, otherwise he would call the National Guard, ending Gordon's career as a cop. However, that same night, Krol's home was invaded by Joker and Scarecrow, who used his fear toxin on Krol, making him afraid and forcing him to do as they commanded. They forced Krol to call the president of the union of firefighters to tell him that Krol was going to cut their rolls. Then, Joker and Scarecrow forced Krol to call the GCPD and give them false information that led them to a death trap set up by Joker. After learning of Batman's last encounter with Firefly, Joker decided to reveal the fact that they have abducted Krol and along with Scarecrow, they took Krol to the Gotham River Tunnel, where they forced Krol to call the National Guard; all with the intention of luring Batman into a trap. Krol was forced to call Gordon while still under the influence of the fear gas. The villains destroyed a wall of the tunnel, allowing the water to fill the whole place. Batman rescued an incapacitated Krol and as a result they were flooded with water inside the tunnel. Batman did his best effort, using every ounce of energy in him to get them both out of the death trap and after a long struggle, Batman saved them both. A few moments later, Krol was able to walk again and he moved on towards the edge of the river, where he was found by the GCPD and he was still in shock after witnessing Batman's determination. As a result of Batman's efforts to save his life, Krol started a campaign that would facilitate Batman's work outside of the law, unaware that by the time he changed his attitude towards Batman, there was another man wearing the cape and cowl. Krol commanded officer Kitch to not interfere whenever Batman was working on a case. Shortly after this, Batman started using extreme violence against criminals and Krol urged Commissioner Gordon to adopt such methods within the GCPD and to turn a blind eye on Batman's brutal methods. Eventually, James Gordon, who was once the Batman's largest supporter, now decried the actions of this new Batman and the bitterness between Krol and he intensified as the Mayor publicly endorsed Batman's methods. Armand Krol soon removed Gordon from his position as Gotham's police commissioner and replaced him with Gordon's wife, Sarah Essen. Contagion During the Contagion event, the Order of St. Dumas released a terrible Apocalypse Virus in Gotham. Krol's replacement Commissioner, the incompetent Andy Howe, ignored Batman's warnings of the plague. The virus leads to rioting and death in the streets. Krol is infected with the disease, and the governor puts Gotham under . He was saved when Azrael figured out a cure and delivered it to hospitals across the city. Marion Grange has Krol forcibly removed from office for incompetence, and becomes his replacement. Krol is dragged screaming from his desk, insisting that she will regret this. Grange's first act was to fire Howe and reinstate Jim Gordon as Police Commissioner for the GCPD. Death Eventually Krol succumbed to the virus that everyone believed had been cured. His death revealed that the "Apocalypse Virus" had not truly been wiped out. Instead, it simply mutated into a new dormant strain. This warning alerted Batman that he needed to find a new cure. | Powers = | Abilities = * : As Mayor of Gotham, Armand Krol administered the city during some of it's most chaotic times, without losing complete control of the situation. * | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Armand Krol had ophidiophobia, the irrational fear of snakes. | Trivia = | Wikipedia = None | DC = None | Links = }} Category:Politicians Category:1992 Character Debuts Category:Gotham City Mayors